The Amazing Colossal Almost ShonenAi
by Fairia
Summary: XigbarDemyx, Demyx origin. The reason it's called that because I made an error of refuring to XigbarxDemyx as Yaoi. At long past, part 4 is now up. The 2 in a new ocean world, looking for a vital item that would restore Demyx's sizes.
1. Almost There, 1

The Amazing Colossal Yaoi

Around the time when Demyx was very young before he was nicknamed Number IX and the Melodious Nocturne and before the present storyline, he was the youngest one in the world of Organization XIII before he established membership. He was a small child too young to be a Nobody; not even a toddler when the Superior discovered the offspring in the Castle Oblivion hallway almost 19 years ago. He didn't know where he came from or why he showed up there in a baby hand carrier. The child had a full head of dirty blonde hair, its small chubby arms scrunched up, and little hands close to this chest in a peaceful rest. The Superior as a Nobody, the first Nobody himself, was not sure of what else to do with it. He didn't harbor any feelings for sympathy for a helpless infant. He had no time to handle children when he needed to collect hearts at that dire time. However, it was that one idea of "collecting hearts" to be a human that decided Demyx's faith.

Thinking the child would improve the search for hearts to fulfill a collection for Kingdom Hearts; he decided to keep the baby and named him Dyme, from his constant "Da me" cooing. His early research involved studying the reactions and behaviors of Dyme, his attention spans were also taken into account. He assigned Vexen, The Chilly Academic, to take various samples and was in charge of nutrition while Xaldin, the third member, was in charge of discipline when Dyme became older. Through the years, Dyme became the same age as Number VI, Zexion, who also never seemed to age after becoming a Nobody. The Superior was confused over how a Nobody could age as Dyme did, even though Vexen already claimed he was a normal human child. Only He and Numbers III and IV knew of his existence and hiding him away among various worlds.

By the time the Organization grew to eight members, Dyme was becoming of age and showed a promising gift of music. He learned to play the sitar when he learned to feed himself and practiced when he could with Vexen's constant complaint of him playing when he's researching. The Superior saw a strong potential in his gift and his spirit that he wanted Dyme to be a part of the Organization and given the chance not to be spoiled, to prove himself on their terms. Yet among one of the seaside worlds, the Heartless, dark beings with no hearts and detached from the person along with a Nobody, Dyme was their latest victim. He was rescued before the world was consumed in darkness, leaving behind his own Nobody. From then on, Dyme was renamed…Demyx.

But it seemed like eons ago when he became a Nobody. Demyx now commands the Dancer Nobodies, his sitar from childhood now a likeness of the Organization's symbol of an upside down heart with a crossed line at the top. With being number IX, he felt he wasn't appreciated enough and sent on missions he knew he couldn't do. The eighth Nobody, Axel, teased him and calls him "Dumyx", Vexen always yelled at him for something, Zexion didn't associate with anyone, and Lexaeus and Xaldin were too brutish and stern looking to even be near. Not even the Superior was available except to give orders. He was the shortest member, behind Larxene (Number XII) and Zexion (VI), from afar, all three stood about the same size. The only other Nobody he could turn to was the second top member, The Sharpshooter Xigbar.

Xigbar himself seemed like a scary and shady character, with a right eye patch and a long deep fleshy scar on his left cheek (and whenever he saw him naked, more various fleshy wounds along his torso). He treated him like a kid as they were some 30 years apart, but he really liked him. Xigbar showed him the ropes when he first came to the Town That Never Was, how to be a member to look for hearts for the mission, even how to use his beloved sitar as a weapon, despite his clumsiness and low fighting skills. Demyx also goes to Xigbar when he didn't do a mission right or if the other members ridicule him. They became so close, that Demyx usually calls him "Xiggy" in private, while Xigbar in turn refers to him as "kid", "Demy" for an especially good mood.

The only thing they shared despite a lack of knowledge of their pasts was the fact that they were in love.

Demyx knew something was there when he first saw him; the younger member respected him, the "coolest" of all the adults. While Xigbar recognized how "adorable" he was in a fragile, sympathetic way like a disabled kitten that wobbled in its walk. He never liked how everyone treated him, but it didn't surprise him either. Demyx wasn't the greatest fighter or absolutely intelligent, but he was quirky and when things don't go as planned, Demyx would remark in clever quips without making him look any worse than what he did.

They didn't reveal their love for each other just yet. It went back to a particular incident that happened after a little advice on practical jokes….


	2. Amazing Colossal ShonenAi 2

The Amazing Colossal Shonen-Ai

II

Demyx was hanging out in Xigbar's room one day.He had the tune "Suddenly I See" playing in his head while daydreaming. Xigbar interrupted his thoughts by tapping his head to get his attention.

"You know, for a kid, you daydream an awful lot," Xigbar teased him; his voice set as a laid back tone, an accent too young for his age.

"Does it bother you or something," Demyx asked.

"No…not really… It only bothers me that it makes you look…"

"Cute," Demyx flashed a grin.

"Yeah, that. You know I hate saying that word, but it is true."

Demyx playfully punches him, a light hit on Xigbar's crossed legs on the bed as he lies down on it.

"Anyway, up for anything today?"

Xigbar pondered a little. "Not really. No missions recently." He looked over somewhere, rubbing against something away from Demyx's view. Slowly, his index finger creeps past his hair tail and pricks his neck, sending a static shock through Demyx's back. Being of water element, it shook his entire body as he leapt off the bed and on the floor with a crash.

"Oopsy-daisy," Xigbar said from over the bed end, grinning.

Demyx lifted up a bit and rubbed his neck, saying in a mild tone, "No fair."

"Bet you want to learn some other jokes, don't you?"

Demyx looked puzzled. "You mean there's more?"

Xigbar only shook his head, both amused but frustrated that Demyx wasn't the quickest thinking Organization member. Yet, he still had that innocent spark to him.

Xigbar only motioned, "There is one joke I had in mind…"

Two lone dark figures stood behind the basement walls, closing in on a heavy engraved door marked "Laboratory". It was Xigbar that broke the monotony of silence by letting out a slight chuckle.

"I think one of the concoctions old Vexen made would give a nice tongue discolor to anyone unfortunate enough to drink it. First, you go in there, and try to lure Vexen away so can grab it. I'll fill you in on the rest."

Demyx nodded and opened up a black portal for him to talk through.

As three minutes past, Xigbar waited, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The black portal mist vaporized as Demyx came out, gleefully clutching a thin vial of black liquid chuckling himself.

"He never suspected a thing," Demyx proudly said.

"Excellent," Xigbar took the dark vial. "Now, who should be our victim?"

"We can switch that with Larxene's shampoo. Or maybe splatter it on the walls and blame it on Zexion."

Xigbar quickly pondered and dismissed them.

"Nah, I have someone else in mind."

Axel, the eight Organization member of fiery and spiky hair, was about to doze off for a nap on a white couch in an obscenely equal white den. Xigbar took post, eyeing over him and making sure he'll fall asleep; assuming he was still trying to stay with rubbing his green eyes under tattoo dots. Back in the castle kitchen, down two halls, Demyx was about to pour the vial's contents into a coffee cup and switch it with Axel's cup in the den. His held his mouth and nose closed as the smell was too pungent, reeking of some caustic element that stung his eyes.

He moved away from it, as he took out a glass and used his hands to fill it with water. He remembered that whenever his eyes stung, he needed to drink something to keep the focus away from the pain; a trick he oddly remembered from his childhood. Yet, with being temporarily blind, his hands missed the glass and sprayed water over the dining table to his back. The pain still present, he continued to fill his glass while trying to open his eyes, but ended up dropping the glass on the counter. He tried to feel for it and finally picked it up, taking quick successive gulps. Demyx then rubbed his eyes, relieved that he could see again.

Demyx caught up with the spying Sharpshooter, the cup in hand.

"Will this really work, Xiggy," Demyx asked before letting out a quiet burp.

"It's simple. Port in there, switch the mugs and get the hell out." Demyx let out another one, yet still quiet. "Better do something about that gas, kid. Now, hand it to me." Demyx gave him the cup, but it ended up being an empty mug. "Hey, where the hell is the stuff?"

"What do you mean," Demyx hiccupped that sounded like a squeak.

Pointing to the empty spot, he muttered, "The vial stuff! What happened to it? And what the hell is that smell?" He noticed right away it came from Demyx's mouth. "Oh, sh…"

Demyx clasped his hands to his mouth, a panic in his face as he rushed out of Xigbar's sight. He headed back to the kitchen and drank down a 2 Liter pitcher of green tea to wash out the taste, sputtering and coughing as he finished. Xigbar appeared at the doorway, panting as he rushed right after him.

"Kid, what happened?"

"Is it…is it supposed to taste funky?"

Xigbar's eyes widen to disc sized when Demyx utter his plea.

"Kid…you didn't…"

Demyx slowly nodded, then grabbed his mouth, choking back, "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Instead of running past Xigbar, he opened a portal and sped inside the vortex. His usually chiseled expression turned to a look of rough edged concern; he pondered where he could run off to. Materializing his own portal, he checked if Demyx was hiding in his room, only to find it empty and still slightly cluttered with clothes on the floor. He then tried his bedroom; no sign of Demyx. Xigbar was starting to get worried when he returned to his room after searching through half of the member's rooms, the conference table room and every hall on every floor of the large castle. As he was about to trek to the basement, he heard something coming from a back wall his room. Next to his bed on that wall stowed away a large stone dungeon, where he would practice his shooting and space skills in private.

Simply revealing a plastered wall cut out, he entered into the amethyst colored pit, built with bricks and metal hangers carrying picks and blades, an eerie pale purple started to glow by Xigbar's presence. Upon reaching a small barrier wall, he looked over and saw something black and cowering on the floor, emitting sounds of sobs from its covers. It has to be Demyx he thought as he approached him. Demyx rose in response, except there was something odd about how he appeared.

One would think that, from afar, he already stood up, yet he was still lying on the floor when he looked up. His short stature began to loom up and over, slowly ascending; his arms stretching out longer with his skin and muscles adapting in creaks to his spurts. With his head inching to the barren ceiling, Demyx was now growing at an alarming rate in front of Xigbar's shocked eyes. The young man was becoming a small giant, progressing to a greater size of 30 feet tall all around. His arms clung to his persons, biting his lower lip to hold back any sobbing moans. His eyes were closed tight, trying to block the sounds of his body enlarging and feeling his bones meld into different lengthening positions. His predicament went on for a few more minutes, ballooning into a immense size of his former self, roughly around 70 feet high.

Demyx slowly opened his eyes, lashes sticky with his hidden tears and looked down, watching a now smaller Xigbar gawking up at him. To him, he appeared to be a couple of inches high; his expression very foreign and uncharacteristic opposed to how Demyx always perceived him. He tried to raise himself up, but what was a couple of inches to him were a couple of feet before bumping against the stone hard ceiling. He winced from the pain and fell back down with a large, bumpy thud as Xigbar quickly controlled his balance. Demyx let out soft gasping moans, breathing it in and out before erupting into a full blown crying moan, his hands wiping against the rain of tears, sobbing at his tight spot.

"Hey kid, calm down," Xigbar called up, a large drop nearly hitting him. "Kid!" His gruff voice overshadowed by his Demyx's whale-like groans. "Demy!" The sympathetic shout snapped Demyx out of his wails, if only for a moment. Xigbar then continued, "What the hell happened??"

"It was an accident!" Demyx's normally frightened voice was now a large cry of a yelp as he continued to babble. "It smelled so bad and it hurt my eyes I wanted to get a drink but I couldn't see and I thought that stuff was what I wanted to drink but it really wasn't and it was so ba…"

"All right! ALL right," Xigbar cried back. Demyx immediately stopped. "I guess my joke didn't go as planned…but then again… Red Hot would be where you are now."

Demyx continued wiping his soaking eyes and letting out a large sniffle that sounded like a train whistle riding past the den. The only thing Xigbar could do for him now was place a comforting, yet very small, hand along Demyx's large kneecap. And besides from wiping any flow of tears from his face, Demyx dangled with the tug straps to his hood like a lost child.

"T-this was what Vexen was working on then? Why did this have to happen to me?" Demyx reached for a purple wall curtain and tore it off like grabbing a piece of tissue. "And I thought it would be fun to be a _little_ taller?"

"Well, 'little' doesn't describe this in the least, Kid."

Xigbar's noted point was nearly interrupted when an even louder freight horn broke out, blowing some wind down below; as Demyx was only blowing his nose.

"What am I gonna do," Demyx wept again. "I can't go anywhere in the castle now. And the Superior is gonna find out sooner or later."

"Don't worry, Demy. I'll try and make nice with old Ice Man. See if he has an antidote already. He should anyway; the old dude shouldn't that hard. I use to know him."

When Xigbar mentioned how he knew Vexen, it triggered a feeling of curiosity as to how Vexen was also familiar to him, but couldn't place how or what it exactly was. Right now, Demyx was grateful that Xigbar was here and he didn't have to face his growing pains alone. Without much rational thought, he grabbed Xigbar with both of his enormous hands and gripped in an extremely tight grasp; Xigbar grunting from the extreme pressure.

"Thank you so much, Xiggy!" As Demyx then held the little man in his long enclosed arms, like holding a thin doll no bigger than one's own chest. "You have no idea how I feel so much better here with you."

"Glad…I could…be of help." Xigbar could only pat his free hand where he could on Demyx in a gesture of faint understanding.

A whisper no higher than a person's normal speaking spoke the words, "I love you."

Xigbar heard that small, three-worded proclaim.

"What did you say? You…"

"Yeah," Demyx quietly replied, at least as quietly as he could with the echo in his voice along the walls. "It's like the best right now. To have someone close to you, yeah? Comforting and all?"

It was Xigbar's turn to whisper a declaration of his own.

"…And how comforting it is _here_."


	3. Amazing Colossal ShonenAi 3

The Amazing Colossal Shonen-Ai #3

It was hard to say how much time had past since Demyx and Xigbar were in the dungeon. Demyx was still 70 feet tall, but eventually let his arms loosen, so as not to suffocate the much smaller Xigbar, who was clamped under his enormous hands. After Demyx cried himself out, he started falling asleep, with Xigbar still wrapped around his arms as his body shifted for him to lie down. Without any protest, he just let it happen, hoping to himself that he wouldn't be breathless come morning, or a few hours later, as a morning sky doesn't apply to the castle's dwellings.

By then, the deep child-like gasps from the young giant awoke Xigbar with a start. He looked forward and only saw a large chin and neck lining. And with a slight precision, almost out of character but still the same, he tried extending an arm out; with a bit of effort to release it from his enclosed space, his arm trying to reach forward, finger trying to touch his face. A thought then hit him; he could use the ability of space to get himself out of the young man's embrace, just to be able to wake him up without getting a hernia. He phased out of thin air, Demyx's large hands dipping a little; with Xigbar now appearing just below Demyx's chin. But, before he could even try anything, Demyx began to slowly stir, eyes flickering and slowly bringing his shoulders up; followed by his lean torso half. This sent Xigbar kneeling back and tumbling along, before plopping onto the boy's lap. He shook his head, ponytail swishing behind his back.

With sleepy eyes blinking, Demyx looked at his surroundings, now reminded of where he is and what has happened to him. And then realizing, he looked down, sighing that Xigbar was alright. Something else caught his attention as he watched Xigbar on his lap.

"D…Did we …" He began to chokingly ask.

"I don't even want to _think_ how that's possible," Xigbar grunted, pulling himself up by large cloak flaps. "I… trust that you slept well."

"A lit…somewhat," Demyx caught his word of choice and rubbed his eyes sheepishly.

"Don't worry, kid. Something'll turn up."

"But I don't want to feel so cramped in here," almost coming out like a whine.

"Who said you had to stay in here. We can go to any world out there. You name it, we go there. Capishe?"

"Ka-what?"

"Never mind… maybe there's a nice water world somewhere. You'd feel right at home, and the ocean's a whole lot bigger than you."

Demyx almost seemed taken aback by that, near whimpering.

"Well they are…but…dammit…"muttering to himself. "I mean, you like water, and being around water, so why not? I can make my way with Vexy while you're there and if he has something already cooked up; I'll be right down there."

"But won't he be mad if…"

Xigbar swooshed out of sight and popped back in a few feet away from Demyx's face, standing upside down and jolting the young giant.

"_If_ he is, I'll take the blame for both of us."

True to his word, as Xigbar returned to his room, Vexen appeared, steaming on the inside and a very large scowl over his face.

"I do not know how you did it, but I _know you did it._" His anger was ripe in his tone.

"Did what?"

"Do not give me any of that! You are the only one who can appear _on _the walls; if that's what it took for you to steal my formula. It was near finishing it, when… it disappeared out of nowhere." Vexen emphasized the idea that Xigbar would know he was being blamed for. "Honestly, your somebody was one of the original scientists, I would've expected better than this."

"Gee, I think you'd said the same thing about Lexaeus once," Xigbar referring to number 5 of the Organization who was also a researcher of the original six.

"_He_ is not the one in question here…"

"Which was what I was gonna ask you about, with the formula thing. You don't happen to, by any chance…" Then Xigbar, quickly under his breath, said, "Have ann antidote for it?"

"An antidote," Vexen sounded like the thought confused him or he never heard of an idea. He immediately without any thought or emotion asked, "What happened?"

Xigbar stuttered, "Well… I'm just sayin'…like, say if something happened to someone…whatever that may be…and if there was, don't know…a way to reverse it?"

"What _exactly_ are you suggesting," Vexen became more irritated.

"Look," Xigbar sighed, "Yes, I did take your formula…but I accidentally dropped it down the drain in one of the bathrooms, trying to put on my usual disinfectant cream on my scar before I shave. Now, I know it sounds strange to be asking for an antidote to something that pretty much went down the drain, but if you can cook up another one and as seeing that you probably don't have the formula _yet_, I will be more than happy to get what you need for you, old buddy, old pal, old dude." He ended with a big goofy smile.

Vexen sighed himself and clapped his black gloved hand to his head.

"I'm not exactly sure how this can possibly happen, but if you're _that_ insistent, I can give you the list I made so you can retrieve them for me."

A few minutes later, Vexen was proofing the item search list while Xigbar waited and looked around the laboratory. A dark and reeking place he thought, wondering how he can even breathe in here every spare time Vexen had without missions. Vexen shoved the list into Xigbar's hands.

"All the ingredients are located in separate worlds. You'll find them marked in parenthesis; 3 worlds for 2 ingredients. While you do this errand for me, I'll be back to work making another growth potion…"

"Is that what it was," Xigbar interrupted, feigning surprise. "Boy that would've been egg on my face if I slapped that on…"

"And for good reason," Vexen interrupted as well. "The compounds in the formula are unstable and still a work in progress. If any creature, living or Heartless or even Nobody, were to ingest it, the effects of the size change could be dire. It could even have reverse effects on it; since part of the ingredients came from clotting cells to keep the liquid from overflowing during the experimentation. But, _you_ don't need to know that since your sheer dumb luck kept it from happening to you."

Vexen was about to leave him when Xigbar thought hard of what he just explained.

"Uh, does it get any worse than that?"

Sighing, Vexen began again, "Whether in any situation, being gigantism or miniaturization, it is still highly unstable, prone to any size change against the being's control."

Xigbar was about to ask how Vexen knew these side effects or what he was experimenting on, but he had to get back and check on Demyx, taking all this information into play. He teleported back to his room, moving his arm to cram the list into his back pocket, but a quick turn afterward brought him too close to the long arm of a curious Demyx, "crawling" on his hands and knees among the cramped living space.

"Kid, what the hell," Xigbar cried out.

"It was getting too cramped in there, Xiggy, a lot more cramped," Demyx apologetically spoke.

More cramped Xigbar questioned to himself; was it already starting? Did the kid notice anything?

"I opened up a portal to try to get out; I couldn't wait anymore. You were gone for a long time and something strange happened to me. Back in the dungeon was getting too small, but when I came into your room… I don't know. I can still move a bit."

It looked like Vexen was right. And with Xigbar assigned to get the antidote, he couldn't risk Demyx getting caught like this and have the lie unravel in his absence; the boy was upset enough going through all these spurts and Xigbar figured there was excitement to be had going to different worlds, like he promised earlier.

"Don't worry about that," Xigbar dismissed, "We got ourselves a mission, and if it works, we can get you back to normal pronto. Plus, there's a lot more space and uncrampness out there."

"Really?" The prospect of visiting an ocean world danced in his head. "Like…the one that you said we could?"

"Don't see why not. Maybe there's a," Xigbar pulled the list out, trying to pronounce a word, "Bu…car…ess…leaves. Wonder what they do?"

"Bucaress leaves?" Demyx thought Vexen mentioned it one time and Marluxia, another Organization 13 member who relied on flower sources for his powers, didn't grow any of the leaves. "I think I've heard of them, but…that was on a world that was destroyed by heartless I think."

"Well that's just great," Xigbar shoved the paper back in his pocket, defeated. "Looks like Vexy screwed up there again. That means 'Bibionia' doesn't exist anymore."

"No, it still does," Demyx corrected. "I wanted to go there, but…"

Before he could finish, the position on his hands on the floor seemed to retract in size. His bent head lowered down as well as his arms with his body frame following suit. Xigbar blinked at the boy's diminishing status; he was suddenly shrinking on his own. Demyx decreased at a faster paced, in minutes he was back to his normal height, albeit smaller than usual. Xigbar would normally comment or joke about such changes, but instead offered to help the young man up, whose eyes now matched Xigbar's waist. Demyx was the size of a small child next to Xigbar's great stature; he looked up and then around with scared shock, emitting a helpful plea, gazing up for help from the one-eyed man, telling both of them and in shock that he was now shrinking, like the one blonde girl from another world that was sought after for Kingdom Hearts. Demyx continued to diminish downward, his body slowly lost from his older and bigger lover's sight.

Like the growth spurt from last night, Demyx's black cloak shrank with him, but he would still look lost and confused if he was trapped among a large pile of clothing. Xigbar bent his shoulders down, as if to take a closer look from above. It took a lowered knee to the floor, inches like distances to Demyx, to get a slightly better view of the shrunken boy. He took the first initiative to keep from scaring him any further, cupping Demyx in his palm and bringing him away from the floor, Demyx watching the room slowly rise and appeared not quite close to Xigbar's face. Yet, it was enough to make him jump in fright, Xigbar's scar and older features more enhanced.

"Geez kid, anymore and you'd dissolve like a puddle," His voice sounding gruffer, causing Demyx to wince.

"You're such a meanie, Xigbar," Now speaking in a squeakier tone.

"Not my fault I look and sound like a troll here," Xigbar grinned, seeing if Demyx was also joking along. "Look at it this way. You're easier to carry and no one to scare away."

"Unlike you," Demyx's cocky attitude was slowly returning as a chipmunk voice. "Now what are you doing?"

Xigbar raised his hand higher and proceeded to slip Demyx inside his cloak, stuffed and clinging to the zipper near Xigbar's neck, pulled down slightly for looser comfort and support.

"We have a mission to attend to, little dude."

With that, a black portal appeared in front of Xigbar, entering into the swirling and murky dimension that would lead the couple to another new world in search of the antidote.


	4. Amazing Colossal ShonenAi 4

The Amazing Colossal Shonen-Ai #4

Ocean water glistened over the late afternoon sun, slowly settling down at the horizon for the night. The sky was a bright orange with dark purple cloud swirls when Xigbar apparated on the sandy beach; Demyx was trying to sneak and shuffle out of the zipper end of the cloak to take a look at the sun. He felt disappointed when it was becoming night, but was in heaven smelling the calm sea and salt air of the Bibionia world.

"Looks like we came here too late," Demyx squeaked. He was in a shrunken condition prior to entering the black swirling portal. Both he and Xigbar were off to look for vital ingredients to the antidote, order by The Chilly Academic, Vexen, which would return Demyx to normal size permanently. Just noting the smell under his nose, Demyx climbed up along the cloak and perched himself on Xigbar's left shoulder, his face next to Xigbar's deep scar, now looking like a red descended road that disappeared before Xigbar's eyes. He looked at his long grey and black striped hair, held back in a ponytail and reaching his middle back. Xigbar's face was adorned with a strong, chiseled nose and bright yellow eyes like a cat's mischievous glare; his right eye patch out of Demyx's view. He wished he was bigger again, so he could lie in his arms and walk along the water. Even the smallest of splashes would be tsunamis.

"So, what do you think," Xigbar interrupted the silence.

"It still looks beautiful in the dark."

"I meant about those leaves. If they're along here, on this beach, it would be hard to find anything without any lights."

"Yeah. Axel always has the light, 'cept he'd just scorch everything."

Xigbar smiled and chuckled.

"Ice Man won't expect us back for another month; guess the stuff's are hard to find."

"The leaves shouldn't be. You see; well, in the sunlight, it always shines this bright blue, like it has sparkles around the edges. And they grow way out in these dunes, but you have to crawl along the sand to get to them and they only come out in the summer…"

"Then let's stay the whole damn month." Xigbar blurted on a whim, out of excited declaration than annoyance. "Away from everyone else back there. Just the two of us."

"Us? Really?" Demyx wasn't sure to be delighted or taken aback. This would really be the first time he would get to be alone with Xigbar; at another room, another place, away from prying eyes and possibly warping portholes out of nowhere if no else at the Organization knows where exactly they went.

They found a store that sold regular clothing; Demyx suggesting a rocker style of clothing when he does get big again. Dressed and ready for himself, a white shirt with string laces along the front and black pants, Xigbar found a local inn to stay at, paying with cash he found at another world, after the troubled soul became a heartless, figuring that it wasn't stealing and that whoever it was didn't need it anymore. (Demyx squeaked, "Would anyone have noticed?" to Xigbar's reply, "As if. Whoever they were, they left a load of this 'cash'")

Their room was a small, quaint area; only one large bed for them to share, a dresser with a round mirror to the wall but with a small table in front of the screen door window, looking out right into the sea, now dark. Demyx was placed on the table, a plastic cup and a clean ashtray visible to compare his current size, as he sat with his legs up and arms around his knees. While waiting, Demyx began feeling something again. The last time he felt it, he was ready to gag and vomit, but there was no bad taste enough to throw up or any taste. It was a funny feeling; like he was being stretched out and something moved up in the pit of his stomach to his chest, feeling it airier.

Xigbar came back in the room after scoping the sea town and found the boy, now normal sized, his legs edging the table he still clung around, looking both sheepish and nervous. After Xigbar helping him off the table, Demyx sat at the side of the bed away from the window while Xigbar sat at the end, half-crouched and with his head on his arm and other arm standing out, looking very deep in thought. He knew Vexen was right about the constant height changes, but he didn't mention that they would also go back to normal size. For one thing is for sure, Demyx at the moment is reachable without crushing him and huggable again; he was lucky to make an excuse prior to the check-in that he was expecting someone staying with him without seeing that to them would be a kid.

With things now more settled, Demyx went into the bathroom when Xigbar was still thinking to change. The clothes Xigbar picked out were a black and grey checkered stripe grunge shirt, faded jeans with a chain accessory along the waist straps, boots and one fingerless black glove.

"These are _too_ cool," came an excited voice behind the door. Demyx strutted out of the bathroom, showing off his new wardrobe with a fanciful glee. He met his elder lover along the twin bed, who was lying down with his arms behind his restless head; Xigbar's mind occupied with the situation of Demyx unaware of the exact truth of his condition. For now, he saw that the kid was happy and it was important to keep that up. Just as Demyx as getting comfy along the squeaky bedsprings, he caught sight of a girl; blonde hair swaying and almost invisible flapped apart, holding something bright blue with sparkling edges…

"Ey, kid," The gruff voice dragged Demyx out of his visual lull. "How ya doin'?" Xigbar looked over at the boy who shook his head away from the window.

"I'm fine," Demyx said as he lowered himself down. "All to ourselves for a whole month; what can we do?"

"Guess whatever we want," Xigbar said throwing his hand up with a slight blasé. "It's like 5 o'clock and already I'm beat."

Demyx leaned in closer, his head right above Xiggy's chest and an arm lying on the other side; a chiseled body pressed hard like a rock bed. The boy squeezed him further, tingling deep down in his skin and face warming, encompassing the strength and build, letting it take over him. Xigbar moved his right arm out and scuffed the top of Demyx's mullet hair, not helping how cute he was being just then. To Demyx, it was too scary being so big and high up, but too daunting when so small and overlooked by the naked eye. The sudden laziness after dealing with the crazy days became a relief that settled over him, nuzzling his head in.

The younger Nobody just casually smiled and let his gloveless finger slip through Xigbar's now open hand. Demyx compared the hands and noticed Xigbar's hand was different than before; roughly half an inch apart from the fingertips normally, almost the same, yet the elder member is stature-like than him. Maybe it was his imagination or too much excitement that led him to think of something else. He wondered if it has to do with the time he and Xigbar kissed back in the dungeon…

His aqua emerald eyes began to flutter, losing his vision as sleep was on its way to lull him down to rest in a strange new land, unknowing of what this world will offer besides a cure.

It amazed him how far he was going. He had very faint memories of his old life; he no longer had a heart (at least, not physically, or by surgery), but there were still bits of expressions that are hard to explain; that were more than always referred to as feelings. The last time he spent long hours with Demyx was when, while practicing his Nobody skills for the first time, "Dance, water dance!" became the synonymous battle cry of over flooding the floors and the castle turned into a living aquarium. Every single member was angry at Demyx for their own obvious or frivolous reasons; frightening him so much to leave his room quarters if anyone "popped in" unexpectedly. Xigbar wasn't there at the time, so it surprised him that everyone was tense, bitter and wound up over the water boy's zealous session. To him, at least his room wasn't soggy and it was humorous noting Axel and his "water downed" and drooped spikes.

Eventually, he found Demyx hiding inside the basement, depressed and upset over what he did and fearing the worst from Xemnas. The best advice Number 2 could give let Demyx know to "be a man", to stand your ground; his powers were only just coming in, and in that practicing your powers is best left out of the castle. Except, no matter how well his skills surpassed, Demyx was not a fighter; he is a ripple along the puddle of the sea of raging Nobodies. And now, he ebbs and neaps out of his comfort zones and control because of the Wonderland formulas. At least for now, he was his old, short, normal size. Xigbar found the shortness of the kid to be, once again, cute. That it makes it able-bodied and quirky to him.

Wheezing breaths swept in and out, Demyx now fast asleep, his breathing and lying position around Xigbar's arm were also adorable. His soft young face slipping off into dreams, unharmed by anything now. Xigbar put his head against the bed frame and stared off into nothing, his mind only viewing on random thoughts. They have this time together; spending it without watchful and darkness hidden eyes. Per to what Demyx mentioned, finding the Bucaress leaves shouldn't be too hard in the dark or in the daytime. What can you do when you have all this time without an official, heart searching mission?


End file.
